A Wondrous Adventure
by Scantor
Summary: Link doesn't like school, in fact all he does is day dream about adventures and what not. One day while returning to home from one of his usual skip school kind of days. A small girl runs into Link while being chase by guards. Feeling pity he takes the girl home where he takes care of her. Pretty soon her true past emerges and Link is thrust into an adventure beyond his dreams.
1. A Beginning

"Long past were the wars. Today we see peace and virtue but it was a different tale back in days of old. One particular war rings inspirational to folk today, and that is the war of the final hero.

Many thousand years ago there was a beautiful princess. Her hair was the color of oak wood and her voice was that of legend. The kingdom was at war with the neighboring country and she was sent away with a guard of a thousand. Inside the valley of mist the warring army surrounded and slaughtered all but one knight. He and his princess retreated as far as possible until the remained on the highest standing rock there was within the valley.

The knight saw no odds in which he could get the princess to safety so he did his duty. He called down for a council with the leading general; feeling amused the general accepted and came forward to the front lines. The knight jumped down without a word to the princess and made a deal with the general.

Suddenly the army moved backwards half a league and waited. The knight returned to the princess and began to ready his armor. She ran up to him and asked with worry, "What deal have you struck with the general?" The knight replied, without stopping, "I am to fight his entire army of a hundred thousand for a day. If this is done he will set you free."

The knight raised his sword skyward and placed his other hand fisted onto his chest, the king's salute. The princess nodded and the knight walked steadily out to the field of his certain death.

The drums beat louder as the enemy army advanced towards him. The knight could feel his blood boil pump and surge. He was born for this, he was trained for this, and he was ready to die for this. He held his blade sideways and walked forward slowly, the pounding of footsteps echoed throughout the valley and possibly the world. The knight walked forward without hesitation and without fear. As the hundred thousand men came in for the final charge, time itself seemed to slow down.

The world held it's breathe as the knight took up stance and readied his sword for blood. In the final moments before battle began the knight shouted two words, the final words of his life. He shouted "FOR ZELDA!" Then time resumed and the green clad knight charged into battle."

* * *

A little boy bounced up and down on a bed and held tightly onto a pillow, with excitement he asked, "Well Grandpa? What happens next? Does the knight live and go off to marry the princess?" The old man sitting in the old chair laughed, "Nothing happens next, it's up to you to imagine it. That's how any good story ends."

"Now it's time for bed, go to sleep and dream about all the adventures a knight can have." Still grinning foolishly the little boy turned a bounced under the covers. The old man rose and bent forward to tuck in the child. The old man left the bed and was about the blow out a lantern when a small voice said "Hey Grandpa?" The old man turned, "Yes?" "Do you think I'll ever have adventures and be an epic hero like the green clad knight?"

The old man scrunched his eyebrows and thought about it a moment. After a bit of thought his curious look burst into a bright smile. "Why yes Link… I do think you're going to have wondrous adventures." He then bent over and blew out the lantern, plunging the room in darkness.

* * *

Link walked through the stone archway towards the school. He could see the littler kids playing in the maple tree. A few people his aged bumped past him on his way to class, but the only one who stopped to apologize was Elli. The flame color haired class role model and most popular person in school. Link nodded briefly before rushing past her.

The bell rang and all the stragglers ran inside. Link himself sat in the front of the room in the seat closest to the window. As the teacher dismissed everyone to sit down Link propped up his head on his hand and stared out the window day dreaming of anything other than class work.

Soon lunch came around and most people got up to leave. Link did the same, however instead of going to eat outside he slipped through the hole in the wall behind the building. He walked casually down market road whistling an old tune his grandfather taught him. The red tint of an apple caught his eye and link turned into a stall, without breaking the tune he motioned towards the apple and the vendor held up three fingers. Link reached into his rupee pouch and pulled out three green gems, he tossed them to the vendor, grabbed and apple and walked out of the stall.

He found a peaceful spot on a bench in the middle of town square. He bit into his apple and let the sweet taste fill his mouth. After finishing it to the core Link threw the apple behind him and didn't even bother to check if it made it into the trash bin, because he knew it was there, there was no better shot than him. Soon afterwards he drifted off to sleep.

To observers there was a loud thumped and Link rolled over the bench edge and onto the hard ground. He sat up grumbling and rubbing his head. He looked up and took note that it was almost time for school to let out. He began to head back towards the school building. Along the way, while he was walking, Link heard running footsteps in the alley way near him. He slowly approached it, and when he came just in front of it a girl burst out of it and ran into him. They both tumbled over.

Somehow she ended up beneath him. Link rubbed his head again and pushed up with his other hand. He felt something soft and round in his grasp. Fearing the worst he looked down to see that the girl below had been knocked out and he was in fact holding onto her… loaf of bread. He let out a sigh of relief and got up. Link sat backwards and stared at the girl for a moment. She had short deep brown hair with blue streaks running through it. Her height was a bit below average and her chest on the small scale. But to some she was a beauty.

He heard more footsteps coming down the alley when someone shouted "The girl went through here! After the twerp men!" Link shook his head while he got up and bent over to pick up the girl. He held her princess style and felt red faced as he walked down another dark alleyway towards his home, the dormitory.

* * *

Link set the girl down in his bed and sat down in his desk chair. Fortunately for Link he was the dorm senior and he had a single room for just himself. He got up and walked down the hallway to the kitchen to cook supper for the rest of the dorm block.

The girl stirred in her sleep and finally woke up a few hours later. She shot up out of the bed and looked around rapidly. Until her vision came to rest on Link, who was busy writing at his desk. "Who are you?" Link turned in his chair and closed the book he was writing in. He thought a long time before he finally said. "I'm the guy who saved you from the guards."

The girl's face went red for a moment before she lowered it and muttered something. "I'm sorry? What was that?" now a little louder she said, "Thanks, for doing that. You didn't have to." Link smiled, "I know, but I've been on that end of the guard chase before and it isn't fun to be caught, but now for reward." Link rose and walked slowly towards the girl with a look of longing on his face. The girl moved away until her back touched the wall. As Link got closer his face turned to a grin and he held out a plate of food in front of her.

Her fear died away and the girl grabbed the plate and began to shovel down food like a feast. Link sat back in his chair and waited for her to finish. "Done? Want some more?" The girl nodded vigorously and handed the plate back. Smiling, Link took the plate and began to walk out the door when the girl asked, "Hey, what's your name?" Link stopped in the doorway and replied, "Link, yours?" the blue haired girl bit her lower lip for a few seconds before finally saying. "I'm Navi, pleasure to meet you Link."


	2. Captain and the Major

Link sat up off the floor and stretched his arms out and yawned. He got up and walked out the door to make breakfast for the rest of the dorm. He lit the fire and sipped the cold water out of the well from outside. Link thought of whether or not to tell the rest of the dorm about Navi who was still asleep in his room. Thankfully it was the weekend so he wouldn't have to worry about school for three days. At first he thought maybe it was best to keep her secret, someone might report her to the guards, Navi would be taken who knows where and Link may be expelled for sheltering a fugitive.

Link sighed as he stirred the soup, he had to admit, it was unlikely that the girl was a fugitive. But then why were the guards looking for her? Link heard a door open and turned to see who it was. "Hiya Link!" A petite girl girl stood before him, she had shoulder length brown hair and black eyes. The presence of her gave off a boyish charm so she was entitled "tomboy" by the other dorm members. "Hello Erica, you're just in time to help me finish breakfast." Erica smiled and put on an apron. She walked up to the counter by Link and began to cut vegetables.

"Hey Link, there's something I wanna talk to you about." He looked over at her for a second then went back to his cooking. "Sure, go ahead." Erica hesitated for a moment, "Do you… do you see me as a-" She was interrupted by a door opening. "Hey Eric" "Eric!" "Up early with Link arentcha Eric!" Link turned and smiled at the rest of his dormmates, out of the corner of his vision he saw Erica's eye twitch. Very subtly he moved away from Erica and her knife. Erica turned with lightning speed and threw blades at each of the boy's heads. They each grabbed their own utensil and deflected the knives thrown at them. Link grew angry, "Hey! No combat inside the dorm! I'm held responsible if it gets damaged!" Erica frowned, "Well tell them not to call me Eric! I'm a girl not a boy!" Link sighed, "She's right boys, Erica is a girl, not a guy."

Soon after Link and the rest of his friends ate their breakfast at the table . Link thought about each of them. Erica was one of his oldest friends and everyone teased her for being a boyish girl. She was training in the art of throwing knives and archery, she was also the only one who could bull's-eye an apple atop the tallest tree in town. Jason was the biggest out of all of them and proved it by being the best wrestler in the province. Ed and Al were twins who both specialized in advanced hand to hand combat and would often be heard fighting in their room. Link himself was studying the sword and shield, though he was the best in the school, he still received bad marks for his attendance. They'd all take part in the kingdom wide squad fighting competition. But they were missing a magic user, Link would do it, but his grandfather told him to keep his magic powers a secret. Even to his most beloved friends.

Link's mind drifted back to Navi. He wondered how or even if he should tall his friends about her. Then fate decided to answer his question, Navi stumbled out of his room with one of his shirts on. It looked extremely suggestive and Link could see the look of the boys. Jason laughed, "Link! You didn't tell me you got a girlfriend, and you already slept with her? That's rich, Ha!" The twins were smirking at each other and Erica had a look of dread, anger, and betrayal on her face. Link stood up and walked over to Navi, "No she's not my girlfriend, and judging by her height she is probably only eleven or something so stop thinking about that jerks." The twins stopped smirking. Navi raised her foot and stomped Link's. "I'm fifteen you moron. AND DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Link took the next few minutes to explain the situation to his friends. The look on Erica's face settled and the proudness in the boy's faces became simple smiles. Erica stood up and approached Navi, "Come on, let's get away from these horrible boys and find you some real clothes." There was a curious look on Navi's face. "But… aren't you a boy too?" Link held back a laugh and saw Erica's eye twitch. "No no Navi, Erica is a girl. She'll take care of you." Erica and Navi left the room and Link turned back to the boys with a shadow over his face. The twins gulped at the same time and Jason nervous laughed. "GET OUT TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS YOU FILTHY EXCUSES FOR SOLDIERS!" They all three shouted "Yes sir!" simultaneously and saluted Link, then ran out of the dorm.

Link looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, then frowned. "I really need a haircut, it's about to pass the required length." He looked over the green tunic that was his military uniform. He grabbed the needlessly long hat and used the clips inside it to keep on his head. He felt them tugging on his hair and walked out of the dorm scratching his head. Link walked pass the other school teams towards his group's training grounds which was at the end. There was a familiar obnoxious voice behind him shouting "Link!" He cursed under his breathe and turned to salute. "Major Korbin sir! Sorry I'm late for training day. There was a problem in the dormitory and we were a few minutes late sir!" The boy Link was saluting finally caught up with him and smiled, "At ease Captain. I don't mind that you're late, again. What I wanted to ask was whether or not you would be taking part in the school competition this year."

Link's gaze shifted nervously, "Uh, as you're aware sir we are without a mag-" "You've failed to take part in the last four Captain, your lack of effort to remedy this may cause you and your entire team to be demoted and kicked from the school. In this school it's our active duty to take part in any military training exercise." Link's attitude reaffirmed inside his head, "I was not aware this competition was a 'training exercise' I thought it was a fun game for the soldiers to do during the school year." The Major leaned in closely to Link and whispered in his ear, "I know you're worthless friend died all those years ago during one of his disgusting magic experiments. But I expect results you worm. Take part this year, or I will make sure you're expelled. Your effort has been revolting these past few years."

Link squeezed his fists, and gritted his teeth. "Permission to speak freely… sir." The Major stepped back "Granted Captain." "You don't have the right to insult Aaron, you don't know what he was going through. And we will not only take part in the competition this year, we'll blow your team out of the water, with or without a magic user." By now Link realized that a crowd had materialized and realized his mistake. He basically vowed that his team would win against impossible odds even with a magic user. Link saluted again, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go train with my team." Without waiting for a release Link turned on his heel and walked to the end of the training field.

"YOU WHAT!?" Link cringed when Erica yelled at him. "Easy, the other teams will look at us." "I don't care if they look! You just entered us in a competition that we can't win let alone beat the best team in the province!" Link frowned, "Not here First Lieutenant We'll talk about this in our dorm, for now lets just train." Erica nodded regretfully, "Alright Captain Link"

* * *

A few hours later the team shuffled inside the common room of their dorm and crashed down where ever. Navi walked in on them and adopted a look of despair, "What the hell happened to you guys?" Ed breathed out, "Training exercise… Doubled… for… competition… Captain working us… like pack mules." He collapsed backwards stopped breathing. Al went on his knees and they acted out an obvious ploy for attention which everyone ignored. Navi sat down in the chair that Ed was dramatically reaching for. "So tell me about it." Link looked at Navi for a moment, "Comfortable yet princess? I've never seen someone walk in here and act like it's home this fast before." Navi sighed, "Just tell me what happened you moron."

After the twins were yelled at for getting in her way while acting Jason left and came back with water and bread. Link took a few minutes to explain the situation to Navi and to the rest of his group. "Sothe reason I said we could do it is because I have a plan." Everyone leaned in towards Link, "It's a secret I've been meaning to tell you guys for a long time now. I can use m-" Before he could finish Navi interrupted him, "I'll be your magic teammate!" Everyone paused and looked at her, this girl was so eager to help them that she even was willing to join this military school. Link stretched out on the floor and yawned, "You know Navi, only school members are allowed on to teams. So if you were to join you'd have to enroll in the school, get your own classes supplies, and not to mention you'd be half a year late to join this school year."

"I just… I just want to repay you for helping me with those guards." Link sighed, "What a bother… Alright you can join us." Navi's frown turned into a broad smile. "Thanks! Thank you thank you! You won't regret this Link." Link, Jason, Ed and Al, and Erica stood up and turned towards Navi who was still sitting. "Navi, we are the silent hunters of the night. We are the protectors of the helpless. We are the warriors of the kingdom… WE ARE THE SHADOW WOLVES, AND WE WELCOME YOU TO OUR RANKS SMALL WOLF!" A look of anger crossed Navi's face and she yelled, 'WHO YOU CALLIN SMALL! COEM SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" The was a tense silence, then everyone began to laugh. Navi was dumbfounded but soon began to laugh with them.

* * *

Link took one last glimpse of Navi in his bed before drifting into the darkness that was sleep. The shadows enveloped him and terrified Link. HE now stood in the abyss trying to make sense of it, until he heard a voice behind him. Link turned slowly and was horrified to see him. The shadows took the shape of a boy about Link's age and he looked almost exactly like him save for a few minor coloring issues, like the fact that he was all black. Link could barely speak but he uttered out, "H- Hello Aaron." The being spit out and growled, "Don't call me that brother! Call me what our father named me, go on… SAY IT!" Link gulped, "Hello Shadow Link…"


	3. Dreams

Shadow Link smiled at Link crookedly. "So, it's been a long time eh brother?" Link whispered "Four years." He held his head as if he were in horrible pain. "I watched you die… Grandfather used the forbidden art, your body disintegrated!" The shadow cackled, "It was a marvelous way to die my brother! The energy, the spark, the POWER! I never felt more alive than the moment I died!" The shadow yelled out his words while the world around him seemed to tear and reject his very existence. "Do you know what that old fool did to me Link?" Link's head shot up, his eyes wide with horror and curiosity.

The shadow smirked, "Grandfather saw me do it that night. The little girl and her mother lay bloody at my feet, my smile the biggest it had ever been. I tell you Link, the thrill of a kill is simply exhilarating. The crimson liquid gets into your fingernails and the smell embeds itself on your clothes. It was truly great. Anyhow, back to the story… HE saw me do it and HE confronted me. Grandfather used the ancient spell to bind my soul to yours. He sacrificed his body to kill me and bind my evil self to your soul."

Link stepped back shocked, it couldn't be true. His beloved grampa couldn't have done something as cruel as his brother said. He wouldn't bind the soul of a murderer to his. "You're lying! Shadow Link, you're just a figment of my imagination, a projection or my fears. You died four years ago, and you're staying that way." The shadow became emotionless. "Link, you know that's not true. But I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to give you a warning."

Link's interest piqued, "About what?" The shadow smiled again, "As much as I hate you and the living. I still must uphold a duty as your opposite half, after all if you die, I die. There is a being, which is said to have been locked away for millennia. He's coming back. Long ago, there was a generation of people like us. They were residents of Hyrule, the kingdom of our past. Among this generation, there was a man who desired power. He sought the power of the goddesses to rule the world. But a boy stood against him. Wielding a fraction of the very power the man searched for, the boy defeated this power hungry man and sealed him away to be forgotten. This ancient battle took place many times over the course of time. Each time the man came back, a new boy would be born to take up the ancient title 'The Hero of Time'

Link thought this story was completely and utterly ridicules but for some strange reason, he believed his dead brother. "I don't know how or when this cycle stopped, but eventually it did. And the Tri-force rested peacefully for a few hundred thousand years. However, the Tri-force has reawakened and with it, so has the power seeker, Gannondorf." The very mention of the name gave Link unexplainable shivers. "He is sealed in a very distant land, but he is clawing his way back out now, and he will soon break free and come searching to the Tri-force. I don't know who it is, but someone close to you has it sealed inside them, probably without any knowledge of it. In one month time, the being will break free, in ten months he will be here. In a year, he will begin a war to obtain the power gifted by the goddesses.

Shadow Link turned swiftly towards Link and strode up to him. He grabbed Link by his shoulders and stared him in the eyes. For the first time ever, Link saw genuine fear in his evil brother's eyes. "You must not let him get this power Link, Please don't let him get it…" Link gently brushed off his brother's hands and took up his right hand with the Shadow's. They held their hands in the air, "I promise you brother. That I will do whatever it takes to keep this power from Gannondorf."The shadow's fear turned to a devious smile. "Good, maybe one day after this is all over, we can actually have a fight to the death."

The dream began to fade and Shadow Link slowly drifted away. "Become strong Brother. Become the man you never could be!"

Link shot up from his bed breathing heavily. He curled up into a ball and shivered violently. His right hand felt like fire and the rest of his body was freezing cold. After a few moments of agonizing pain, his body returned to normal and an image shined brightly from his hand. He uncurled and stared at it, there were three triangles. Two of them were just outlines but the bottom right one was filled in with gold. Soon it faded away leaving no trace as to whether or not it was real.

Link was left with many questions and very few answers. He heard a gasp and turned to see Navi back up against the wall clutching her hand. Link went wide eyed, "You too!? Who are you Navi, and why is this happening now that you came here?" Navi began to utter a few words of gibberish. Link realized too late that those words of gibberish were magic. The bolt of energy hit him square in the head and he could barely remember her saying 'forget' in the magic language.

Link woke up late the next morning and panicked, "Crap, I missed breakfast!" He stumbled up out of his bed towards the door and nearly tripped on a plate of eggs. There was a note next to it. Link picked it up, the note was from Erica explaining that she took Navi to be enlisted in the school and to buy her supplies. Link sighed his relief and sat back on the floor to eat his food. He ate with his left hand and gazed at his right, still wondering what that shining was about, and why there was a third filled in triangle on his hand. The latest he could remember was until it vanished, then just darkness. He shrugged it off and finished eating.

Link finished eating and noticed something on the back of the note. "P.S. Don't forget it's the annual School Salute to the Queen. Don't be late or I'll do something evil." Link became panicked and rushed to his closet, he quickly put on the green tunic uniform. He almost ran out of the door when he remembered his ceremonial pieces. He ran back into his room and lifted the Ancient Hylian shield off the wall and the steel sword behind it. Link strapped the sheath on his back and slung the shield over it, he thrust the blade into the sheath and ran out the door towards the Palace.

The Palace was a giant white stoned fortress with battlements, living quarters, throne room, and grand event hall with a stage and podium with the King and Queen's chair off to the side. Erica paced back and forth in the grand hall cursing out Link whenever a new insult came to mind "How could he forget this? This is one of the biggest days in the entire school year, and he sleeps in on it. The nerve of that boy. You know what? I don't think he's a boy, he must be part Goron and part goat." Jason laughed nervously, "Don't worry Eric, Link will be here. He always is, you know how special this day is to him." Erica cast a hatful look at Jason but went back to pacing.

A few minutes later there began a trumpet fanfare and Link came striding up to his friends. "Sorry I'm late, I was caught up with something important." Erica scowled but Jason grunted in approval. Link looked over his troop. Ed and Al were at the end like they were supposed to be, Erica took her place by their side, Jason stood next to her and Navi stood next to Link as it was customary for the new recruit to stand near the Captain. She wore a hood that kept anyone from seeing her face, Link sent Erica a questioning glace, but she just shrugged. The fanfare became louder and Major Korbin shouted at the other end of the hall "Attention!" All the students straightened up and placed their right fists on their chest. Then the team Captain's began sounding off their titles.

Link only paid attention to the most important teams. "Major Korbin, Alpha Squad!" "Captain Jackson, Gate Jumpers!" "Captain Wash, Fireflies!" and finally a red haired girl shouted "Captain Elli, King's Guard!" Link shouted "Captain Link, Shadow Wolves!" The Major stepped forward, "At ease students!" The entire hall lowered their hands in unison aside from the mass civilians who came to watch. At the end of the hall where Major Korbin's squad stood, a large group of people entered the room.

Many people gasped as they had not seen her majesty ever, this was the first time. Although Link had seen her before, she was the person Link's father guarded when they were children, the princess and him. For this reason, Link envied Elli's squad since they were the royal guards. They were known as the King's guards for tradition's sake but now days they guarded the princess. However they were only in training, the real king's guard was currently surrounding the princess.

A tall man stepped out of the crowd and unraveled a scroll, then began to read in an affirming voice. "I proudly present Princess Zelda of the Hylian kingdom, Ancestral name of the Princess Zelda of the ancient Realm." A final fanfare rang out a a beautiful woman stepped out from the guards. She had chestnut brown hair and a lavender white dress with gold and silver embroidery. She wore a golden crown with various jewels on it.

One smile from the princess would make any man's heart skip a beat and even a few women fainted from her. Link had to admit the princess was a beauty, but he didn't see her in that way. Whenever he did think something like that the thought just didn't take root and it faded away with the passing years, she felt more sisterly or motherly than love interest-y. Zelda approached the Major and they had a small conversation.

A few moments later Zelda stepped back and announced "Today we will be hosting the registration of Squad tournament entries. All captains who wish to partake may step forward, now." Link's stomach jumped a bit and he suddenly became nervous, Navi saw this and gave him a nudge. Link shook his head clear and stepped forward. Korbin laughed a bit from the other end of the hall and yelled, "Hey Link! Forget something?!" Link was dumbfounded for a moment before he realized nothing was tugging on his hair, he bent over and picked his hat up swiftly and placed it back on his head.

Zelda hushed the laughing students and smiled slightly in Link's direction. "Right now that the captains have stepped forward I will go down the row and take your registration personally." She took a piece of parchment from Korbin, Jackson, Wash and Elli. Finally she arrived to Link. She bent forward and took up the paper and whispered in Link's ear, "I'm glad you've decided to try again Link." She smiled at him again, "No offense your majesty, but this is more out of necessity than enjoyment." There was a commotion on the other end of the hall as the Major had a brief argument with one of the stand by student, who quickly ran off.

The princess back up and stood in front of all the students and civilians. "Now that the registration has been fulfilled, I happily announce that the competition takes place in two days! On the eve of the Last Hero's stand!" A loud cheer rang up from the audience but Link only felt dread, he had two days now to train his team for this competition. "The captain or major of the winning team shall gain a masterpiece sword forged by the most famed blacksmith in all the land! And the winning team will continue onto the province championships!" Another loud cheer rang throughout the hall and no one noticed the student that was sent off return with a scroll of paper.

Major Korbin snatched the scroll out of the student's hands and began to read rapidly. The princess rejoined her guards and began to leave the hall when Korbin shouted "WAIT!" The group stopped and a path cleared for Zelda to walk out, she went up to Korbin and said, 'Yes?" "Your majesty, The Shadow Wolves should not be allowed to compete in the competition as their final member just joined early this morning, she has no training, not the mandatory year required and no family or guild has claimed her, she has not met any of the requirements necessary in order to compete, they should be disqualified.

Zelda took up the scroll and strode down the hall towards the Shadow Wolves, Link could visibly see his members gulp. She stopped in front of Link while reading the scroll. She turned and stared at Link for a long moment, her eye's flickered towards Navi for a moment and she took a step to the side to face her. "Open your hood little one." Link felt the anger pulse out of Navi for the comment but she obeyed and slowly removed the hood. A look of surprise dawned on Zelda and then she smiled satisfied. "The Shadow Wolves are allowed to continue." Ed and Al, Erica and Jason all cheered, but Link and Navi remained silent. The princess returned to her guard but Korbin went up to them, "But your majesty, the requirements, no family, no mandatory ye-" The princess cut him off with "The royal family shall claim her for the time being, that should bypass all of the 'other' needs."

They left the room with a dumbfounded Korbin. He turned and sneered at Link's team, "All released but Link and cadet Navi!" The rest of the hall cleared out with the citizens while Erica and Jason stayed with Link and Navi. "No, you two go with Ed and Al, no idea what those two might cause without a sense of authority in the vicinity. Erica gave Link and Navi a look of sorrow and walked away with Jason. Korbin stomped in front of them the next moment. "I don't know how you did this Link, but however you did you're in the games. If I find out you're blackmailing the princess or something, or any other rime, I will have you both arrested and sent to the cell on the spot." Navi and Link saluted to mock him, "Yes Sir! Major Korbin Sir!" He frowned deeply and snarled, "Oh can it you two, dismissed."

The dorm filled with laughter as Link and Navi told them about how Korbin was red with rage and about how they mocked him. They all sipped their drinks, Link sprung their allowance for the week on cider for them to drink. The laughter died down slowly and everyone began to relax, taking in the triumph they had today. Navi broke the silence, "So Link, how did you get that excellent shield?" The room was already silent but it seemed to grow more so. Everyone looked down or away with a sense of sorrow in their eyes. Erice bent over and placed a hand on Navi's shoulder who was sitting on the ground. "It's not something Link talks about…" "No no, she deserves to know, we are a team now after all."

"As you know Navi, the royal family awards exquisite items to those that display great honor, chivalry, courage, etc. etc. Well many years ago, my da was in the King's guard with the little princess and her mother. By this time it was only me, my brother Aaron, my da, and his da, who was our grandfather. Mom had died long ago, anyway. He was doing his duty one day and an assassin from the rogue Zora clan came into the castle and tried to murder the queen and the princess. Well everyone told me that da had selflessly thrown himself in the way of the arrow and cast a disarming spell on the Assassin. The arrow head was dipped in poison and killed my da within minutes, no healer could help him. But they caught the Zora and questioned him etc. To honor his bravery in the face of death they awarded my family the greatest honor of all, the Ancient Hylian shield. Said to have been used by the legendary hero of time long before the wars even began, before the last hero. It's only true partner is the Master Sword, which was forged during the time of the sky domain. It was lost many many millennia ago, and has never been found since. But anyway, after my grandfather died and Aaron died the Shield inherited to me.

Navi looked sad and helpless, as if she were the one his pa took the arrow for. "It's not your fault Navi, he was doing his duty. He died a hero." She wiped away a tear and nodded hopefully. "Yeah, sorry, it's just I get teary eyed from sad stories." Link sighed, "It's okay princess, you'll harden up tomorrow, I have a vigorous training schedule planned for the next two days." Everyone moaned, "Alright, off to bed." The group split up said their goodbyes and went into their own rooms. Navi went off to her new room down the hall. Link slid into his bed and sighed happily, finally no more hard ground.

Long into the night Link was woken up by movement. Something was crawling under the covers with him. "Hey Navi, are you sleep walking? Your room is down the hall not he-" "It's me Link." A sweet smell filled Link's nostrils, the smell of Honey. It was Erica. She poked her head out of the covers and lay there face to face with Link. He felt red faced and tried to move away but Erica held him fast. "I'm scared Link, everything is changing so quickly." Link relaxed a bit and sighed, "It's always changed quickly, change is usually never slow. If it's not fast then it has no meaning." Erica smiled faintly, "You always sound so philosophical even though you're a dolt." Link head-butt her gently, "You're a dolt too." The laughed faintly. "Hey Link hold me like you used to when we were kids, make the fear go away." He wrapped his arms around her and rested her head onto his chest. She whispered faintly, "Hum the Medley please, that always soothed me." Link began to hum lightly, the pace slow. Then picked up and the rhythm became a blur of soft sounds and vibrations.

Soon after, Erica fell asleep in Link's arms, and he followed after her. They thought their dreams would make the fear go away, how wrong they were.


	4. The Arena Battle

Link woke up shivering in his bed, Erica had taken the covers once again. He sighed and rose out of bed. His mind dwelled on the past two days of training they underwent. He made Ed an Al spar until their muscles ached, Jason lifted extremely heavy weights, and Erica put dozens of arrows through the target. Link felt the most obligated to train so he stayed up both nights and just kept repeating slashes, thrusts, arcs, counters, and blocks. Erica was still afraid of this coming day so she and Link slept in the same bed like when they were kids. He had to hum her to sleep the first two nights.

But out of everything that had happened the past two days, Navi had amazed him the most. She was a master of magical arts, water and wind seemed to be her best skills. They were more of supporting magics so Link was fine with it, he and the rest of the team would be the damage and defense. He checked out side to see the time, the sun was almost half way to noon. Link couldn't shake the feeling but today felt dangerous somehow. Like the peace was about to break, shaking away the fear, Link began to wake everyone.

* * *

A massive stadium loomed around them, the students of the academy stood in formation at the center of it. Thousands of people flooded into the audience section and Zelda entered the throne section with her elite guard. Everyone checked, double checked, and check their equipment again and again. Jason had a giant full body shield and chainmail armor. Ed and Al wore clothe armor and had only their hands. Erica and Link had Leather armor, she had a chest guard, a quiver full of arrows, a few pouches of throwing knives on her belt, and a bow. Link only had his sword sheathed and strapped to his back and his Hylian shield hung over it.

Zelda rose from her seat and raised her hand. The audience gradually silenced, Zelda smiled and began, "Thank you all for coming today. We are here to see the best of the best fight against each other in a battle of teamwork, determination, and resourcefulness. Unfortunately the team Fireflies will not be able to participate as their captain was injured in a training exercise. So that leaves the Alpha Squad, the Gate Jumpers, the King's Guard, and the Shadow Wolves!" A loud cheer erupted from the crowds.

Zelda turned ad lifted an object from the stand behind her. "The captain or Major who's team wins today shall obtain this masterpiece!" She pulled off the cloth and a sword shined throughout the stadium, it had a silver blade and a bright blue hilt. A red gem decorated each side of the hilt and a gold design was embedded in the center, a design Link couldn't see. "This sword is a work of art created by our master sword smith. It was made to honor the great and legendary MasterSword!" Link's Hylian shield seemed to hum to the mention of the word MasterSword. Zelda turned the blde downward and plunged it into the ground, a pedestal of sorts rose out of the ground. On it was engraves another golden design Link again couldn't see. "Our first match will be between the Gate Jumpers and the Alpha squad!"

The rest of the student body dispersed and returned to their own seats next to the other students of the academy, but the Gate Jumpers and the Alpha Squad stayed. When the field was clear of the students four mages stepped forward and began to chant out a long and complex spell. The current dirt floor of the stadium began to morph. Trees and rocks grew from the ground, a small fort constructed itself on both sides of the arena. The teams separated and each went to their own side.

Link leaned forward and watched Korbin intently, he needed to learn strategy from him. After all, he didn't get to be a Major for nothing. After a few moments the teams were ready and the horn sounded for the match start. The mage and guardian split off from the fort and headed down the north part of the field, it was a forest and gave good cover, but was easy to get lost in. In the center lay a plains and in the south there was a barren desert. Korbin and his archer started off to the plains, leaving their combat expert to defend.

To the observing eye the arena seemed really small but to the competitors it was a massive landscape with traps, monsters, dangers, and other things. Magic made this possible, in a way Link could never understand, but it happened regardless. Link turned his gaze over to the other team, Jackson and his guardian stood in the front will his archer and mage stood in the battlements for cover. A long time passed and eventually the archer's attention went to the forest where the guardian and mage were. "They're over there! In the forest!" Jackson and his guardian ran off towards the obvious distraction. Meanwhile Korbin and the archer came up to the fort behind a rock. The archer went out of cover and took out the mage with a single arrow.

The archer went up for another shot, but the another arrow from the defender came out of nowhere from behind and got him in the back. Link swore he saw the archer in the fort shoot from the fort. There was a bright flash and a yell from the forest, the archer's attention turned to there. Korbin wook his change and ran up to the fort wall. He began to free climb it using the frames and windows. He jumped over the ledge and knocked the archer out with his shield. Soon after his teammates came out of the forest with a few minor wounds. Korbin waved to his team, but behind him the other team's combat expert snuck up behind him. He held a dagger and meant to do serious damage, or even take out Korbin from his game, but without hesitation Korbin turned with lightning speed, unsheathed his sword, and cut him down.

The match ended and a medical crew rushed into the arena. As Korbin and his hardly wounded team exited the field he eyed Link with a look of overwhelming victory. He knew he was going to win this competition in his heart. And Link almost didn't dare to question it. Link and his team stood up, then they entered the field along with the King's Guard. Ed stayed back on the side lines as only five members were allowed to take part in this battle. They all came up to the fort but Link shook his head. "Not safe, they'd know where we are if we took up station here." Erica and Jason looked wearily at each other but followed Link anyway, after all he was their captain. They settled next to the base of a large tree and the horn sounded. Before the match started you could see the both ends of the forest from the middle, but the magic took hold and now they were surrounded by hundreds of trees.

"Alright, here's the plan. Erica and Al will get ready in the tree line, Erica your job is to support us from afar, Al is watching your back. Navi, you're with me, we're gonna draw their attention to the plains. And Jason, your job is to sneak into their fort and take out anyone who didn't come to fight us." Everyone nodded, "Alright, move out."

* * *

Link and Navi walked over a hill and the fort came into view. Elli's team was all in the battlements. Out of the corner of his eye Link saw Erica up in the tree tops with her bow drawn, Al stood at the bottom hiding. "Navi, send some fire their way," After a small spell Navi launched a ball of fire at the fort. Their mage blocked it with a simple shield but the message went across, he meant business. Elli, her guardian, and her combat expert disappeared from the battlements, but only Elli and the guardian exited. Link signaled with his free hand that the expert was missing. They met in the plains, Link drew his sword and shield while Elli did the same. "Stay back Navi, I've got this." Elli smiled smugly and she charged forward with her guardian. Link rolled forwards and jumped out of the roll. "HYAA!" He brought the sword down onto the guardians head. No damage was done but he was knocked out from the pain, though magic made sure they couldn't actually hurt each other. It still simulated pain.

It was now Link's turn to smile smugly. Elli frowned and readied for battle, they circled each other slowly. Link knew he could beat her with sheer skill, but what would be the point in that? He signaled attack with his sword hand and Elli looked at him quizzically. He mouthed 'sorry' and then the arrow hit her in the back. Elli was taken out. Link waved Erica down. She and Al joined them a few moments later. "Whats up?" "Oh, we won, just wanted everyone to be here when the horn blew." Erica cocked an eyebrow at him then looked at the fort. There was yelling and spells being cast in the fort, a few arrows flew out in random directions. A minute later there was silence and the fort door opened. Jason walked out of the fort with the archer and mage in his arms.

He dropped off the unconscious bodies, but the horn hadn't sounded yet. Erica walked up to Link and hit him in the head. "Idiot, the expert is still out there somewhere." Link rubbed his head, "Oi oi, sorry, didn't have to hit me did ya?" He looked over at the King's guard and noticed something, the Archer's bow was gone. Link's head exploded with a single word, _danger_. He looked around quickly but couldn't see anything, then the sound of metal hitting flesh rang in their ears. Link turned and blood was coughed up onto him. Al fell forward and everyone saw the arrow in his back. Link's eyes went wide, "Why did that hit? Doesn't the magic remove wounding?!" Then to answer his question the sky faded away and a revealed the stadium.

Chaos had erupted in the stand as people ran for their lives. There appeared to be at least a thousand or more people who were slaughtering randomly. But they weren't doing it for any reason, a large group of them fought the King's guard trying to get to the princess. "We need to join the major and the rest of the academy, they'll be trying to break through the line to the aid of Zelda. Jason, take Al and Elli's group to the infirmary, Erica and Navi with me, LETS GO!"

* * *

Link, Erica, and Navi began to fight off attackers in a charge to get to the princess. Link spotted Capatin Jaskcon a distance away and they made their way over to him. "Jackson! What happened here?" "During your fight, a large group of attackers burst into the stadium, they kill many of the academy students with some sort of large bomb. Korbin was taken out in the blast, that's why there's been no order in the defense. No one had any idea what to do except Zelda and her guard, but you see the amount of soldiers blocking us from her." Link cut down an enemy then turned, "Soldiers? You think this is some other nation?" Jackson nodded, then out of nowhere Ed ran into them. "Ed! There you are." He stopped, "Link, Erica, Navi, do you know where my brother is!?" "Yeah he's in the inf-" before he could finish the sentence a large explosion blasted them all away from each other. Link's last sight was of Jackson and Ed being disintegrated.

* * *

The battle waged around his, Link couldn't get his bearings. His sword arm felt numb, but that was good, it meant it was still there. A voice whispered in his head, _Get to the princess, she is in danger… _Link's hearing sharpened and his sight focused. He turned towards the throne area and saw that the floor was covered with dead soldiers. Everywhere was covered in dead bodies, the floor stained with blood. Link vomited on the spot, this was sickening. After emptying his stomach, he ran to the throne area. Link crouched down over a wheezing soldier, "Where is Zelda?" The man's right arm was severely damaged and hi chest had a hole in it. He coughed out, "Tunnels… they to… they took her into th- the tunnels." His life faded and Link cursed. So many dead. He ran off into the dark tunnel, but the voice stopped him. _ The sword… take the sword… _ Link turned slowly, the blue hilted sword hummed with energy, now Link could make out the design on the handle. It was the same design on his hand.

He went up to it and reached for it, Link's right hand began to glow golden again, and the triangles reappeared. "What is this? Why is this here of all places?" _This is the sword of power, spoken of by the legends. Partner to only the hero, the hero of time. It only accepts he who bares the symbol of courage. Claim your prize hero, claim the Master Sword! _Link's heart slowed, he must be going insane. A voice in his head just called him the hero of time, and the owner of the legendary Master Sword. He shoved those thoughts aside, he needed a sword anyway after his was lost in the blast. Link lifted the sword out the pedestal then ran off into the tunnels.

Link ran down the tunnel for a few moments until he realized he had no idea where to go or where to even start. Then screams and yells echoed from one of the turn offs. He ran down the corridor for a long time without any confirmation that Zelda was here, but he heard the sounds and his gut told him this is where they were. Just before he was about to give up the search, Link turned the corner and found Zelda being carried by a man. "Let her go!" The man turned and grinned broadly. He tossed Zelda aside and unsheathed his blade. "Come at me boy" Link readied his shield and sword, then charged at the man. Their swords met and their battle unfolded.

Link parried and struck, blocked and slashed, but his wounds were taking their toll. The man took his chance and grabbed Link's shield. He pulled it off Link's arm them slashed down. Link jumped back but the end of the sword gashed his left arm. It went limp and numb. Link's breathing became heavy, his movement sagged. He'd lost, Link lowered the sword and accepted his death. He fell to his knees and stared at the ground. The man laughed, "Good choice boy, better to choose a simple death, than to experience the wounds." He raised his blade for the final blow. It came flying down then Link spoke, "Not on my watch brother!" Link's sword came up to block the strike, the man's sword was met with massive strength. Link held the swords there with only one hand. Link had no idea what was going on, but he knew he wasn't doing it. "I'm not letting you die because of a few goddamn cuts Link, If you die I die. NOW SUCK IT UP!" "But, my energy is gone, my body can't move anymore." "Well obvious it can since I did just that!" The man was confused then angry, "What the hell are you? No one has this kind of strength!" Link's eyes became red and his skin darkened. He smiled manically, "I'm a shadow!" Link's limp arm came up and gripped the sword. He raised it into the air and it began to glow bright blue, while his right hand glowed gold. He slashed downward, the man tried to block it but the sword cut through the steel then the man. Link's vision darkened, "You owe me brother. I've just saved your life." Then his mind faded to black. "You're becoming more like me every day."

* * *

"NO!" Link shot out of the bed, his hand reaching for something. Out of breathe, he looked around the room. Erica sat next to him, holding onto his other hand. She was asleep. Jason and Navi sat in the back of the room, Navi was asleep but Jason wasn't. "Welcome back to the land of the living Link." Link turned to look out the window, it was dark outside. "So, what happened out there?" "Well during our battle, apparently a rogue faction of humans, and Zoras attacked the arena. Their goal was to kidnap the princess, a plan you stopped. But in a sense they achieved another goal. That they can attack whenever they want, and we can do little to stop it." Erica's hand tightened on his and he looked over to her, she sat up wearily and foggy eyed. Link smiled at her, she looked surprised then stood up and embraced him. "Don't ever do that again."

A few minutes later a nurse came in and Navi woke up. "What about Ed and Al?" Everyone looked away, he grew angry and slammed his fist into the wall. "Has anyone claimed responsibility? I want whoever did this to pay!" "Now hold on Link, we can't jus-" "NO! How many of our friends, our allies did they kill? Innocent people died, and they massacred the academy." Jason looked down again, he knew Link was right. Then a guest walked into the room, it was Zelda.

All heads turned towards her, "Your majesty, you shouldn't be out without any guards." She raised her hand to Link, "Enough, you saved my life yesterday, I can be safe in you and your friend's company." She Walked up to the edge of his bed, "I'm here to deliver what is rightfully yours." Zelda untied a sheath from her belt and handed it to Link. He took it up form her and recognized the hilt. "I can't possibly take this…" She shook her head, "No, you earned it. But I have a question for you Link. Do you know what this sword is?" Link hesitated for a moment, in his heart he knew the answer but his head was still trying to figure it out. "This blade is the Legendary MasterSword… isn't it." Zelda nodded, "I said it was forged by a master sword maker, but the truth is… we found it. In an ancient chamber, the sword sat in a stone with the symbol of the Tri-force." The mention of the word made Link's hand tingle. His vision shifted to it for a moment, Zelda saw it, "You bare the mark of courage don't you…"

To answer her question Link rose up his fist, it began to glow. "There's something I have to tell you all…" Link took the next few minutes to explain the dream he had of his brother, he told them about the warning and the war. "Zelda, do you have any idea where he might be so we can stop him before he does any harm?" She shook her head, "Sorry I have no idea, but maybe someone in capitol city knows?" Link looked at her, "You mean, where you live?" "Yes, there are many scholars there, and besides you guys won the competition, you're going there for the province championships." "But what about the academy? We need to stay here and help them rebuild." Erica touched his hand lightly, "Link… Most of the students in the academy died in the defense. Out of the thousand… only a few dozen of us survived." Link felt helpless, he almost was one of the casualties but his demon brother saved him. What use was he in a real battle? "Link, don't blame yourself, you couldn't have done anything to stop it."

* * *

Over the course of the next week all the injured students were released from the hospital and sent home. The academy building was cleared out, the belongings of the dead students shipped back to their parents. Link sat in his room, all the memories of the past three years died with all his other friends. He shoved his journal into his satchel and sat on his bed. He grabbed the MasterSword off his back and looked at the hilt for a long time. The Tri-force seemed to mock him, challenging him to do better. Erica interrupted his thoughts by walking into the room, she walked up and sat next to him. "I've been meaning to ask you something for a long time now Link. And after surviving that, I feel like if I don't do it now… that I won't get the chance. Link… do you, see me as a… as a girl?"

Link was taken by surprise. "Of course I do Erica, that's a silly question." Her face went red, "Well then, if so the do you l-lov, er do you like me?" Link looked into her eyes for a long moment trying to find the answer, but he already knew what it was. "Maybe this will answer your question." He put his hand on the back of her head, then pulled her close and kissed her. It ended a few long moments later, and they backed out of it with heavy breathes. "Yeah… that does." He smiled at her, then Jason called them out, "Hey guys! The princess's caravan is heading out soon, we should get going now." Erica stood up and grinned at him "C'mon, it's time."

* * *

Link, Erica, Jason, and Navi all rode up next to Zelda's carriage. "So, Shadow Wolves, you need a final member to compete next month… you sure you'll be able to find one in time?" Link turned towards Zelda, "Yeah, I think we'll manage." Jason grunted, "What happens next on this little quest of ours?" Link smiled at Erica and the rest, "My grandfather used to tell me something that I think fits here. " "What is it?" "Well he said that nothing happens next in the story, and it's up for us to decide. So, in honor of his words, I say we make our own adventure. Now, WHO ARE WE?" In unison everyone shouted, "WE ARE THE SHADOW WOLVES!" Link silently added, "And we're coming for you Ganondorf, you'd best be scared."

* * *

**Whoa finally completed work. Granted its rather small, thank you to all those who favorite this. I'm glad I could entertain you for the time being, however I must apologize as this was only a four part introduction to the real story. Haven't decided on a name but it will be in a separate story. This started out extremely short then got bigger slightly every update, I'm going to try and make every post in the next story at least 3k or 4k long. So please look forward for that. If you find any spelling errors or plot holes, grammar mistakes, etc. etc. please let me know in the review section so I can fix them. It's been a wondrous adventure with Link and Erica, Jason and Navi. I will come back to this series hopefully before October. Until then, cya around. Scantor out.**


End file.
